


Life Is Cruel

by WildXenomorph



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/F, F/M, Injury, M/M, Pain, Promises, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildXenomorph/pseuds/WildXenomorph
Summary: A collection of short blurbs in which I make the many characters from Fire Emblem: Three Houses suffer.Chapter 1: Sylvain/Felix: Taking You With Me
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 10





	Life Is Cruel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain, who betrayed the Blue Lions and joined Edelgard's Empire, is now dying in the arms of his most cherished friend.

“Hey Felix?” Sylvain choked out, a hand over the gaping wound in his stomach. Felix’s grip on him tightened.

“W-what?” Felix tried to hide the anguish in his voice.

“Do you…” Sylvain coughs, “do you remember the promise? From when we were kids?”

“Of course I do,” Felix grits out.

“We swore… we’d die together…”

“I--I’m sorry, Sylvain,” Felix gave up on holding back his tears, letting them drip onto his dying childhood friend ( _no, he’s a traitor, my enemy,_ part of Felix shrieks).

“I’m the one that should be… apologizing.”

An overwhelming pain shuddered through Felix’s body as Sylvain plunged a knife into his chest.

“Let’s… keep our… promise… Felix,” Sylvain breath, slowly pulling the knife back out.

“Okay,” Felix quivered, and then slumped over his companion.

Later, Byleth and the Blue Lions would find their swordmaster, dead alongside a redhead that they once called a friend.


End file.
